supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trading Oasis
The Trading Oasis is a Crafting & Production building in The Sands that requires quest completion for construction. 'Requirements:' *Build Jeweler's Stall *Level 20 Note: This building can't be sped up by neighbors and can only be built once. ' sc-trading-oasis-add.PNG sc-trading-oasis1.PNG|Desert Paradise 1 sc-trading-oasis-construction1.PNG|Restore the Oasis sc-trading-oasis2.PNG|Desert Paradise 2 sc-trading-oasis-construction2.PNG|Restore the Oasis sc-trading-oasis3.PNG|Desert Paradise 3 sc-trading-oasis-construction3.PNG|Restore the Oasis sc-trading-oasis4.PNG|Desert Paradise 4 sc-trading-oasis-construction4.PNG|Restore the Oasis sc-trading-oasis5.PNG|Desert Paradise 5 sc-trading-oasis-construction5.PNG|Restore the Oasis sc-trading-oasis6.PNG|Desert Paradise 6 sc-trading-oasis-construction6.PNG|Restore the Oasis sc-trading-oasis7.PNG|Desert Paradise 7 sc-trading-oasis-construction7.PNG|Restore the Oasis sc-trading-oasis8.PNG|Desert Paradise 8 sc-trading-oasis-construction8.PNG|Restore the Oasis 'Construction Quest steps: 'Yellow timers!' You can restart each step without penalty. 'Rewards:' *Trading Oasis in Sands to start this quest.]] Desert Paradise I: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 39 Green Paints (Flower Kiosk, Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 14 Paintbrushes (Ask friends) *Collect 16 Paint Rollers (Petrol Station, Upgraded Petrol Station) '''Desert Paradise II: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 1 Air Conditioner (Beach Resort) *Collect 32 Mini Fridges (Convenience Store, Upgraded Convenience Store) *Collect 14 Cushions (Wooden House) 'Desert Paradise III: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Grow 48 Crops of Strawberry (Farm, Upgraded Farm - 5m) *Collect 9 Pineapples (Villa, Villa with a Pool) *Grow 12 Crops of Apples (Fruit Farm - 4h) 'Desert Paradise IV: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 16 Units of Water (Water Tower - '''can use items from inventory) *Collect 8 Sacks of Grain (House with a Watermill) *Collect 3 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) Desert Paradise V: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 28 Love Letters (Colonial House, Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 12 Pony's Combs (Ask friends) *Hand out 34 Brochures (German House, Family House, Colonial House, Upgraded Colonial House, Upgraded German House) '''Desert Paradise VI: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 12 Red Paintbrushes (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 6 Bricks (Cargo Port - 25m) *Produce 12 Lots of Roofing (Construction Factory, Upgraded Construction Factory - 45m - can '''not use items from inventory) Desert Paradise VII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 43 Leaflets (Textile Factory, Upgraded Textile Factory - Denim - 1h) *Collect 6 Speakers (Cinema) *Collect 28 Microphones (Pub, Upgraded Pub) '''Desert Paradise VIII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 8 Slices of Bacon (Family Restaurant) *Collect 34 Spring Rolls (Bistro, Upgraded Bistro) *Collect 25 Take-out Boxes (Wok Cafe, Upgraded Wok Cafe) '''How it works: To begin using the Trading Oasis, click on the building in Sands, or on the icon at the top left side of your game that looks like a wrapped box (choose "Moving Caravan"). *There, you will be able to complete orders to send out a Caravan. **For every loaded camel, you will receive a reward of , and the Pathfinder's Tool. *Each Caravan is on a schedule (timers). **The Caravan will leave on time regardless of whether it's loaded or not. **If you fail to send out a Caravan before its timer runs out, you will need to wait another 12 hours for the next Caravan to arrive. **You may send a Caravan that's not full, however you will not get a reward if you do so. *The Pathfinder's Tool can be used to clear palm trees in the Sands, once you've bought a plot of land. *Once you've upgraded the Trader's Tent to Level 3, the Caravans will require more goods, take less time to return (8 hours), and give out , and the Pathfinder's Tool. Category:The Sands Category:Production Category:City Sights